Not Once, Not Ever
by Sophia Lele
Summary: A short one shot written for the Title Challenge. Dramione. Post war where Voldemort won and Harry's friends, muggle borns, etc are all hunted down. Draco found Hermione (wow how original, Sophia!) and they became a thing after a very long time of fighting. They have a huge fight over something Draco did. The summary sucks but please read. :) Rated M for language.


**A/N I haven't written anything in awhile so I just decided to write a quick one shot because I am not in a good mood so I decided to write it out. The setting of this one shot is post war where Voldemort won and Harry's friends, muggle borns, etc are all hunted down. Draco found Hermione (wow how original, Sophia!) and they became a thing after a very long time of fighting. Written for the Title Challenge.**

* * *

**Not Once, Not Ever**

Of course it was raining. It had to be fucking raining. Draco held his hand over his face as he ran down the street. He knew she would be there, it was past curfew. Only the mark on this arm was keeping the dementors away.

When he got to the door, he pounded his fist on the door that had been his home for so long, but for now it wasn't. Not for long.

" 'Mione open up!" he yelled, his voice ringing through the rain. The door remained closed, taunting him. "Hermione, it's raining open up!" He raised his fist to knock again when the door swung open. Hermione stood, her arms crossed over her chest. Her brow was furrowed in a scowl and her lips were twisted in a frown Draco hadn't seen since they had first started living together.

"What do you want," she said, her voice showing no emotion.

"Hermione, please let me it, it's pouring out here," he pleaded. She sighed and gestured for him to enter. Draco stepped in the doorway and was surprised to find the apartment much cleaner than it had been when he had left. Blaize had told him that girls cleaned a lot when they were mad, but he had never believed it until now. "Look," he started but Hermione cut him off.

"If you are here to apologize, don't bother." she said, her eyes cutting into his.

"Hermione, please. Let me explain," he tried again. Hermione waved her hands in front of her chest, her face twisting in anger.

"Stop, just stop, okay? You can say whatever bull shit you want but it's not going to change anything." She took a step towards him so she was right in his face, her eyes burning up at him. "For the first time since Harry died I trusted someone and you took that trust and you threw it away like it was one of your sluts," she bit out. She took a step backwards and Draco could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I fucking trusted you," she whispered.

"'Mione just listen," he pleaded but she just shook her head, her entire body shaking with anger. Suddenly, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards their bedroom, his dirty shoes leaving tracks against the carpet Hermione had just obviously cleaned.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed but Draco just kept walking. Once he reached their bedroom, he used his free hand to lock the door behind him and place a silencing spell over the room. "You asshole," Hermione spit out.

"You know what, fine. Call me whatever the hell you want, okay? But I'm not going to have you get fucking killed because you are mad at me," he said, anger starting to come through his voice.

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy?" she asked, her voice rising.

"I never said that! I just said that if we yelled at each other on my doorstep, you were going to get caught and you'd be killed." he replied quickly.

"Oh, so now it's your doorstep? I thought it was our doorstep." She continued to stand with her arms crossed, constant angry tears flowing from her eyes. Her hair was wild and her eyes were beet red. Draco couldn't stand still and he started to pace the length of the room, not even caring that he was stepping on their clothes and possessions.

"Is that what this is about, 'Mione? God, I don't even know what this is about anymore!" Hermione stared at him, disbelief on her face.

"Are you that stupid, Draco?" she asked and he remained quiet. "You never cared about what I wanted, not once, not ever!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco exclaimed. "Everything I do is for you!"

"You fucking told Blaize and all your other Death Eater buddies about me living here," she shot back.

"I trust them, 'Mione. They aren't like the rest of the Death Eaters." He said slowly and Hermione's glare pierced through him.

"People can betray trust in seconds, Draco. Thats why this entire war ruined both of our lives. Because one person betrayed the trust of James and Lily Potter and then one person betrayed Harry." Draco let the silence sink around them, knowing how much Harry ment to her. "Harry is dead, my _best_ friend is dead because of trust." Her tears were no longer angry, but instead sobs racked through her body. Draco immediately walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, closing her in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered softly. Even like this, she still smelled beautiful, she still had her big heart, she still was his Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said and Draco pulled his hand away and pushed her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I shouldn't have done what I did, and I feel awful about it. And I will do whatever I have to to fix the problem I created." He said and a small smile tugged at the edge of Hermione's lips.

"Would you obliviate them?" she asked shyly and Draco laughed.

"You remind me so much of me," he replied. Hermione gave him a shy smile but then looked down at the ground.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me," she said and Draco put his hand under her chin again.

"He can't touch me, 'Mione. I'm a lot stronger than he thinks. He hasn't defeated me once." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco tightly and he couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.

"And he won't." She said. "Ever."


End file.
